Vale la pena el esfuerzo
by L-Judd
Summary: La razón principal por la cual Kise Ryouta estaba aburrido de su vida era porque nunca tuvo que esforzarse por algo.


**Pairing:** Un intento de Kise de conquistar a su senpai.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, tampoco el fanfic, solo lo he traducido por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucrar. Absolutamente todos los créditos a su escritora original **Mery **cuyo OS saque de su tumblr: **buttwade . tumblr . com.**

**N/T: **Me gusto mucho el OS a penas lo leí, así que no me resistí a traducirlo. ¡Que lo disfruten! -L

* * *

La razón principal por la cual Kise Ryouta estaba aburrido de su vida era porque nunca tuvo que esforzarse por algo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ganó con tan poco esfuerzo, un poco inútil, o por lo menos sin ningún interés. Sus fans eran una masa sin rostro que le levantaban el ego muy bien, claro, pero nunca se molesto en apreciarlas realmente. Su trabajo parecía ser todo lo que uno pueda soñar, pero para Ryouta era sólo un _trabajo_ – aburrido, tedioso y sin pasión.

Así que nadie podía culparlo por unirse desesperadamente al baloncesto y a la Generación de Milagros, las únicas cosas por las que tenía que esforzarse. No molestó a Kurokocchi sólo por el bien de él; Kuroko le hizo _trabajar_ por su amistad y Ryouta fue seducido por la idea de esfuerzo. Él no admiraba a Aominecchi sólo porque era increíble, él puso el listón tan alto que Ryouta no podía dejar de esforzarse para conseguirlo, no importase qué.

Sus compañeros de Kaijou no eran mucho en comparación con Teikou. Ryouta no se avergonzó de mirar hacia abajo en ellos al principio, sólo mucho más tarde. Es por eso que él admiró a Kagamicchi – él fue el primero en demostrarle que la escuela secundaria no iba a ser aburrida o deprimente sólo porque su antiguo equipo se había separado como una boyband barata. Él fue el que le mostro a Ryouta que todavía quedaba mucho por descubrir y luchar.

Y estaba el capitán de Ryouta. Si había alguien que fuese el polo opuesto de Kise ese sería Kasamatsu-senpai. Para cada una de las sonrisas de Ryouta, él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer un ceño fruncido. Para cada cosa que Ryouta tenía, así como así, tenía que trabajar. Por cada gramo de la cuidadosa indiferencia disfrazada de Ryouta, tenía un montón de determinación casi desagradable. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ryouta aprendiera a respetarlo. Incluso le comenzaron a agradar sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, pero él _amaba_ a Kasamatsu-senpai.

No de esa manera, al menos no al principio. Era sólo un afecto normal y saludable de un kouhai a su senpai, lo cual era totalmente una cosa y Ryouta no dejaba que nadie dijese lo contrario. Kasamatsu era su capitán y Ryouta era su as. Quería que Kasamatsu estuviera _orgulloso_ de él. Lo cual era sorprendentemente difícil, y por más difícil que pareciera, más intentaba Ryouta. Así era como trabajaba él. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien que la reacción de la sonrisa ganadora de Ryouta era una patada de mala gana en la grupa?

Kasamatsu-senpai era todo lo que Ryouta había querido alguna vez.

La comprensión de que él estaba _muy_ enamorado de su senpai llegó de repente e hizo nada más que girar el mundo de Ryouta al revés.

"¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica, Kise-san?"

Ryouta estaba acostumbrado a preguntas de ese tipo y sabía que la mejor respuesta era "todos los tipos". Las chicas amaban eso, les hacía sentir como si tuviesen oportunidad. A veces se sentía culpable. Le hacía creer que realmente había hecho sus vidas más brillantes. Y le gustaba eso, ¡en serio! Hacer feliz a la gente parecía una buena manera de gastar su talento por tener todo lo que fácilmente viene hacia él. Pero tuvo un mal día, y quería ser honesto por una vez.

"Ahhh, el tipo que hace que me esfuerce", respondió con un anhelante suspiro.

Su corazón se agitó en su pecho cuando oyó un bufido entre las encantadoras risitas. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kasamatsu-senpai sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Como si eso sucediese", dijo a nadie en particular. "Nadie te había hecho trabajar por nada en tu vida."

Algunas chicas chillaron indignadas por el insulto, pero Ryouta las calló. El era perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!", protestó. "¡Kasamatsu-senpai hace que me parta el culo trabajando duro todo el tiempo!"

Kasamatsu lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeo varias veces antes de farfullar, indignado. "¡No estamos hablando de mi, idiota! N-no soy una chica."

"¡¿Y?! ¡El hecho es que senpai me hace trabajar duro por todo! ¡Y con mucho gusto acepto el esfuerzo! Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, senpai todavía no acepta mi amor."

Podía oír algunas chicas chillar, otras regañar a Kasamatsu por ser tan frío, pero en todo lo que Ryouta se podía centrar era en la expresión de sorpresa de su senpai justo antes de apretar los dientes y saltar a patear a Ryouta con un grito.

"¡Diez vueltas, novato! ¡Y todas ustedes! ¡Fuera de aquí, ahora!"

Las chicas adulaban a Ryouta mientras este se frotaba su adolorida espalda, pero no podía molestarse en echarles un vistazo. No cuando Kasamatsu-senpai se fue a gritarles con el sonrojo más hermoso que Ryouta había visto en su vida.

Ryouta estaba en grandes problemas.

Después de tratar de literalmente todo para ganar el corazón de senpai, desde ojos de cachorros hasta ojos de dormitorio***. **No es que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar cualquier ojo en cualquier dormitorio de cualquier persona. ¡Y no debido a la falta de ofertas! Pero Ryouta era un romántico riguroso, no sólo lo haría simplemente porque _podía_. Lo haría por Kasamatsu-senpai, sin embargo. Él lo haría un montón de veces, todo el tiempo, siempre.

Él fantaseaba mucho sobre Kasamatsu. Quería saber cuánto duro su sonrojo. Quería saber el sonido de su nombre viniendo de los labios de Kasamatsu, el sabor de estos. Kise nunca se había sentido así por nadie, como si estuviera enfermo todo el tiempo y la única cura era la presencia de una persona. Quería hacer sonreír a su senpai. Quería sonreírle. No como le suele sonreír a todo, no la sonrisa confiada, no la sonrisa socarrona, no. Su privada y genuina sonrisa. Quería dársela a Kasamatsu-senpai.

Pero no importaba lo que Kise dijera o hiciera, Kasamatsu no lo quería. Ryouta supuso que de alguna frustrante y desconocida manera era emocionante. Para alguien que podría tener todo con un chasquido de dedos, que tengan todo sus constantes y sinceros esfuerzos ignorados era emocionante. Temía que pudiera desarrollar una torcedura. No le cansaba en absoluto. No se desanimo ni tampoco dudo que todavía sentiría lo mismo si –y que la anticipación era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Ryouta saltara de un golpe− alguna vez obtuviese lo que quería.

Conocía a su senpai y sabía que Kasamatsu nunca dejaría de dificultarle las cosas. Estaba en su naturaleza, él existía para desafiarse implacablemente a sí mismo y a todos a su alrededor. Ryouta amaba eso de él. Le encantaba la forma en la que estaba en el campo y en el vestuario después. Amaba su rostro ceñudo y su voz autoritaria e incluso sus patadas. Ryouta realmente amaba a Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Senpai luce excepcionalmente hoy", bromeo brillante cuando estaban almorzando juntos en el gimnasio vacío, en un día como cualquier otro.

Ni siquiera era una rutina para Ryouta, alguna estrategia para conseguir lo que buscaba. Realmente le gustaba hacerle cumplidos a Kasamatsu cada vez que podía. Estaba convencido de que su senpai no recibía ni la mitad de halagos que realmente se merecía.

Kasamatsu suspiró, como siempre lo hacía. "Dale un descanso ya, Kise, te lo suplico. Deja de tratar de halagarme. No va a suceder."

"Pero, ¿por qué no?" gimió Ryouta, cayendo contra la pared.

"Porque eres molesto."

"Sé que es una mentira. A senpai secretamente le gusta lo molesto que soy."

"Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero aun no va a suceder."

La sonrisa emocionada de Ryouta ante la admisión de Kasamatsu rápidamente se borró de su cara cuando el resto de la frase salió de esos labios despiadados. Gimió patéticamente y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Se asomo un poco para ver a Kasamatsu leer su libro y masticar su sándwich, haciendo caso omiso a la teatralidad de Ryouta como un campeón. Se perdió en el movimiento de la mandíbula de su senpai por un tiempo y se sintió ridículo.

"Senpai es tan malo…" decidió decir. "¿No crees en mi amor?"

"Oh, creo que estas enamorado, claro. Con una ridícula idea de conquistar lo inalcanzable. No soy un premio para que trates de ganarlo sólo porque es más difícil de conseguir que el resto de los juguetes en la caja."

El comentario aparentemente a medias fue ofrecido en una voz monótona y sin contacto visual, como Kasamatsu ni siquiera pensó que importara, y rompió el corazón de Ryouta en un millón de diminutos y afilados pedazos.

"¡Senpai es tan malo!" exclamó llorando.

No, él literalmente estaba llorando, habían lagrimas honestas en sus ojos – Ryouta siempre había sido duro de hacer llorar. Los ojos de Kasamatsu se abrieron en pánico por un momento antes de golpear ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kise sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Por qué estas llorando, idiota?"

"¿Esto es realmente lo que senpai piensa de mi? ¡Dime, senpai! ¿De verdad crees que soy tan superficial? Estoy con el corazón roto. ¿No cree senpai que yo iría por Kurokocchi si realmente deseara conseguir algo que no puedo tener?"

"Bueno, tú fuiste tras él en un principio, pero volviste con las manos vacías."

Ryouta gimió como un animal herido en pura frustración. Quería devolver todo eso que había dicho. ¡Senpai era horrible y lo odiaba! ¡No valía la pena el esfuerzo! Era una mentira, sin embargo. Kise no podía dejar de amar a Kasamatsu aunque lo intentara…

"¿Cómo puede senpai ser tan malo?", se sorbió los mocos. "¿Por qué no puede ver cuanto lo amo?"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Los ojos de Ryouta miraron fijamente a los de Kasamatsu porque oyó verdadera curiosidad en la voz de su senpai. Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, Kise con total incredulidad, y Kasamatsu ligeramente confundido, con un notorio ceño fruncido en su frente. Ryouta sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?", gritó, casi ofendido. "¡Senpai es totalmente increíble y fuerte, y nos llevara a la victoria! ¡Senpai es el mejor capitán que alguien podría pedir, y nunca exige nada de su equipo que no exige de si mismo primero! Senpai es sabio y justo, y se preocupa por nosotros más que nada."

El rostro de Kasamatsu estaba completamente rojo por ello, pero Ryouta no podía parar. No podía soportar que su senpai dudara que merecía mucho amor y respeto. No podía soportar que su senpai dudara de sus sentimientos. Agarró las manos de Kasamatsu en las suyas y lo miro a los ojos. El mismo estaba sonrojado desde entonces, pero no le importaba.

"Te amo, senpai. Me encanta todo sobre ti. Me encanta tu cara con el ceño fruncido y sus miradas airadas y suspiros cansados. Me encanta todo, pero también quiero hacer sonreír y reír a senpai y que sea feliz. Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y haría cualquier cosa por usted."

Kasamatsu parecía completamente mortificado así que Kise pensó que no tenía nada más que perder. Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos antes de decir la última cosa que quería que Kasamatsu supiera, por si acaso la naturaleza de su afecto no era lo suficientemente clara.

"Senpai también se ve muy bien sin camisa."

Cuando la esperada patada no llego, Ryouta abrió sus ojos lentamente. Kasamatsu seguía mirándolo fijamente, su cara estaba roja hasta la línea de su cabello, su boca abierta en total shock. Ryouta hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara de forma experimental, pero sin ningún efecto.

"S-senpai", lo intento. "¿Lo lastime? Me mataran si lo lastime. Por favor, no este lastimado."

"¡Ca-cállate! ¡Te pateare!"

Kasamatsu pareció salir de su trance y la cara de Kise se ilumino en una sonrisa de alivio. Kasamatsu no lo estaba mirando más; estaba actualmente inspeccionando algo probablemente muy interesante en el suelo, respirando bocanadas de aire superficialmente cortas. De repente, gruñó como si hubiera tomado una decisión y se puso de pie –para satisfacción infinita de Ryouta− y sacudió ligeramente sus piernas. Kise estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Kasamatsu-senpai lo miró, causando que Ryouta se congelara.

"Aun no sucederá."

Ryouta volvió a caer de culo al suelo por el enorme shock. "¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres molesto." Espeto Kasamatsu, sonrojándose de nuevo.

"¿Queeeeee? ¡Senpai, no sea tan malo! Dije todas esas cosas vergonzosas y todo es verdad. No puede rechazarme de esa manera. Lloraré."

"¡Anda, novato! Llora todo lo que quieras."

Entonces rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue del gimnasio, dejando a Ryouta en su propio charco de lágrimas.

Durante todo este tiempo y trabajo, Kise sólo logro, tal vez, convencer a su senpai de que él realmente lo amaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera que senpai lo amara también? Iba a quedar totalmente exhausto antes de lograrlo.

Ryouta decidió que iba a acostarse en el frío suelo y esperar pacientemente a que sus compañeros le tiraran como basura cuando se presentaran a la práctica, cuando oyó la voz de Kasamatsu.

"¡Eres demasiado lento, Kise! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esperar a tu senpai?"

Ryouta suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba el techo. Bueno, definitivamente Kise tenía un montón de trabajo duro por delante de él, pero por Kasamatsu-senpai valía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

*****Según Urban Dictionary los "ojos de dormitorio" es: **Esa mirada sensual-seductora que las personas dan (sea hombre o mujer) cuando se encuentran en un estado de animo para algo romántico y/o sexual. ****  
**


End file.
